Improving the management and prevention of chronic illness is the underlying goal of all Center activities. In support of this goal, the primary aim of the Dissemination Core is to facilitate the movement of Center findings from research into practice. The specific aims of the Core are to 1) Build linkages between expert clinicians and investigators to facilitate the development of research projects that are clinically meaningful, interventions that are viable in current health care settings, and dissemination channels that are effective in reaching their target audiences; 2) Support investigators' efforts to disseminate their research findings to researchers, clinicians, policymakers, and the general public through editorial assistance, financial and technical support for presentations, and assistance in translating research information for dissemination through newspaper, television, radio and the World Wide Web; 3) Provide in-depth support for supporting studies whose interventions are ready for use in practice; support will include pilot implementation in a practice setting followed by clinician/researcher led dissemination of implementation experiences; and 4) Facilitate researchers' efforts to provide expert consultation to voluntary organizations and state level projects that are working to improve public and social policy related to the prevention and management of chronic illness. The Center's Dissemination Core will adopt a multi-pronged approach to research dissemination, targeting clinicians, researchers, policy makers and the general public. An expert clinician workshop in the first year will be used to begin a dialogue between researchers and clinicians. A Clinician Advisory Panel will be established to infuse clinician input into the design and dissemination of interventions. The Core will provide indepth support to the piloting and subsequent dissemination of two studies with interventions ready for implementation in practice.